Le Dernier Jour
by AdelheidRei
Summary: La Bataille approche ainsi que la mort. Qui survivra? Qui vaincra? Premier Chapitre : Remus Lupin. Deuxième Chapitre : Hermione Granger. Série de OS. Reviews bienvenues. Bonne Lecture.
1. Le Dernier Jour D'un Lycanthrope

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Série de O.S. (One-Shot)

Genre : Drame / Romance.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couple : Remus Lupin x O.C. (Original Character).

Résumé : La Bataille approche ainsi que la mort. Qui survivra? Qui vaincra?  
Différents POV (Point of View).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling**.

.oO§o§Oo.

**Dernier Jour.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_Premier O.S. : POV Remus Lupin._

.oO§o§Oo.

_Le Dernier Jour D'un Lycanthrope._

.oO§o§Oo.

Aujourd'hui je l'ai vue.

Elle que j'avais oubliée.

Elle.

Elle, si belle, si joyeuse, si pleine de vie.

Son sourire réconfortant et doux, son rire cristallin et magnifique, ses yeux sombres avec cette petite lueur de malice…

Elle.

Toujours ce même regard mais je ne la reconnais plus, elle est passée de l'autre coté, elle que tout le monde croyaient morte est bien vivante !

Elle a tellement changé aujourd'hui, princesse de glace, hautaine, froide, pas un sourire, pas d'étincelle dans son regard, que de la haine, de l'indifférence, de la méchanceté, plus de vie, est-ce vraiment la même personne ?

Nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi elle était partie, par peur, par obligation… ?

Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous l'avons crue disparue, morte, à jamais.

Je me souviens de ce vide qu'elle avait laissé en chacun de nous, comme si elle avait emporté avec elle une partie de nous.

Je me souviens du temps après son départ sombre, gris, froid…triste nous l'étions beaucoup, elle avait disparu après tout.

Mais je l'ai vue, elle nous a trahi, elle aussi, combien d'autres ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous l'aimions, elle nous aimait, du moins je le crois alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi toutes ses trahisons ?

Plus je vis et plus je suis seul, d'abord James avec Lily, puis toi Sirius et Peter et elle car même si vous deux vivaient vous n'êtes plus les mêmes ou peut être n'avez-vous jamais été ceux que je, nous, connaissions.

Plus le temps passe, plus mon cœur pèse lourd, tant de pleurs, de cris, de souffrance…

Quand cela s'arrêtera donc ?

Je me souviens d'elle à Poudlard, riant avec Lily, charriant James et Sirius, aidant Peter, et me réconfortant ces soirs après la Pleine Lune.

Chaleureuse, oui cela la décrivait mais aujourd'hui l'inverse c'est produit, elle est glaciale.

Si la guerre nous a tous détruit un peu, elle, elle a était détruite bien avant et beaucoup plus que nous.

Elle nous avait laissé, nous les courageux et téméraires Gryffondors, nous contre cet homme, ce monstre qui avait déjà commencé à détruire de nombreuses familles dans notre jeunesse, Voldemort.

Je l'écris ici mais je ne le prononce pas, ce nom maudit qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs affreux…

Comment a-t-elle pu le rejoindre alors qu'il avait assassiné ses parents, détruit sa famille, comment ?

Je l'ai vue, nos regards se sont croisés mais rien.

Elle m'a regardé comme un parfait inconnu, ou plutôt comme un ennuyant ennemi, nous qui avions tellement partagé de choses.

Je me souviens de la dernière fois où on l'on avait été ensemble, tous les deux, son regard remplie de tristesse mais déterminé comme si elle devait faire quelque chose.

Je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait rien voulu me dire mais elle m'avait embrassé, un baiser rempli de toute la passion, l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers moi.

Je n'ai remarqué qu'après quand elle était partie que ce baiser avait aussi un goût d'adieu, de mort.

Comme si son âme allait mourir, mais que son corps lui resterait ici dans ce monde qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Les jours après, nous étions tous triste même Sirius lui qui tout le temps plaisantait et souriait avait un visage sérieux et un regard vide.

Elle avait laissé un vide en chacun de nous.

Elle nous avait abandonné, elle s'était aussi abandonnée elle-même car jamais elle n'aurait fait ça avant.

Avant quoi je l'ignore, tout le monde l'ignorait, c'était une totale incompréhension.

Mon amour, ma vie, elle m'avait quitté si tôt, je n'ai jamais aimé une seule autre personne qu'elle.

Le Destin a été dur envers nous.

Et cette question qui me revient si souvent, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avons-nous fait ?

Pourquoi tous ces morts ?

Pourquoi ces guerres ?

Pourquoi tout ce malheur ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Je suis le Loup Solitaire, le dernier Maraudeur, l'unique survivant mais...

Pas pour longtemps.

Car je sens que ma fin est proche néanmoins j'aurais eu le privilège de la revoir une dernière fois même si la personne qu'elle est devenue me fait horreur.

Une personne ?

Peut être plus… Car pour l'avoir rejoint, cet être qui n'est même plus humain…

…

La Fin de cette Guerre approche, beaucoup de gens vont mourir, y compris moi, mais cela ne me fait pas peur, après tout je reverrais toutes les personnes que j'aime et qui sont parties avant moi, Lily, James, Sirius et bien d'autres…

Je ne ressens qu'une culpabilité, laisser Harry seul mais j'espère qu'il survivra… comme toujours.

Après tout il lui reste toute sa vie devant lui, afin de trouver la personne qu'il aime, fonder une famille, devenir Auror… être libre comme il en a toujours rêvé.

…

Bientôt Poudlard va être assiégé, c'est là que ce passera la bataille finale, celle qui déterminera de qui du Bien ou du Mal gagnera sur ce monde qui a déjà tellement souffert.

Les deux camps sont prêts, préparés et sont sûr de leur victoire.

Pourtant j'hésite mais j'ai confiance en Harry et comme Dumbledore l'a dit un peu plus tôt il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

L'Espoir, non je ne le perdrai pas mais… je ne vais pas me faire d'illusion, ce jour sera mon dernier en ce bas monde…

…

Maintenant je vais me préparer, me positionner car le soleil va bientôt fermer son œil qui annoncera le début de la fin...

La fin de ma vie mais le début d'une nouvelle ère, dans les deux cas.

…

Là.

Je vois le rayon vert se dirigé vers Harry, je dois empêcher ça…

Je jette un dernier regard à Harry puis lève dignement la tête et fixe sans peur la mort qui court vers moi, en me disant :

« James, Sirius, Lily me voilà ! »

…

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


	2. Le Dernier Jour D'une MissJeSaisTout

.oO§o§Oo.

Auteur : AdelheidRei.

Type : Série de O.S. (One-Shot)

Genre : Drame / Romance.

Rating : K+.

A partir de 9 ans : action légèrement violente, langage moins surveillé mais pas de grossièreté. Pas de scènes de sexe.

Couple : Hermione Granger x Ronald Weasley.

Résumé : La Bataille approche ainsi que la mort. Qui survivra? Qui vaincra?  
Différents POV (Point of View).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et les univers que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Sources : La saga Harry Potter de **J. K. Rowling**.

.oO§o§Oo.

**Dernier Jour.**

.oO§o§Oo.

_Deuxième O.S. : POV Hermione Granger._

.oO§o§Oo.

_Le Dernier Jour D'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

.oO§o§Oo.

Demain c'est le grand jour ou plutôt le terrible jour.

Cette nuit ma dernière, notre dernière, à Ron et à moi mais aussi à Harry et aux autres, à tous les autres.

Nous avons tellement traversé d'épreuves et celle-ci sera la dernière, sommes-nous prêts à cela ?

A cette fin incertaine ?

Je sais, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis tous les trois, nous le fameux trio mais peu à peu on se fatigue, notre détermination à gagner, à survivre faiblit.

Pourtant toutes ces épreuves nous ont rapproché autant moi et Ron durant ces années mais aussi tous les élèves de Poudlard… ou presque.

Car certaines personnes veulent ignorer cette guerre, moi aussi j'aimerais, mais c'est impossible car ça serait se voiler la face mais aussi je me sentirais coupable, coupable d'ignorer cela en sachant que touts ceux que je connais que j'aime seront en train de se battre.

Ron ne veut pas que j'y aille, je le comprends et il me comprend, il sait que je dois y aller comme lui.

Pour Harry, pour le soutenir mais aussi pour ceux qui ont quitté la vie si tôt à cause d'un homme, d'un monstre et d'une bande de dégénérés.

Sirius, papa, maman, Percy, Dean…tant de morts déjà.

Nous étions des enfants insouciants, innocents, fragiles maintenant ces mots ne veulent plus rien dire…Insouciants ?

Non nous connaissons le danger, la mort, la guerre et tout ce que cela implique.

Innocents ?

Comment le rester en face de ces mangemorts qui nous ont causés tant de malheurs ?

Car le seul moyen de vaincre, de remporter cette guerre c'est de tuer, tuer…un mot si court, si simple à prononcer mais qui évoque tant de choses horribles…

Nous avons dix-sept ans nous n'avions pas à connaître tout ça !

C'est tellement… injuste. La vie est injuste, tout est injuste !

Qu'ais-je fais, qu'est-ce que le monde a fait, tant de siècles de guerres, de batailles, de sang, de morts, de familles déchirés, d'âmes égarés, cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ?

Est-ce une spirale sans fin ?

Si oui alors comment les gens pourront-ils connaître un jour le bonheur ?

Car moi je veux connaître le bonheur, le bonheur de me marier, de vivre avec Ron, de lui faire des enfants, de les voir grandir, d'être une femme, une mère accomplie ou plutôt d'être heureuse tout simplement, sans autres blessures sur mon cœur…

Je me souviens de ma mère, elle disait souvent , « tu sais Hermione, la vie c'est un combat et pour vivre il faut être forte et ne jamais perdre espoir », pourtant il est si facile, oh oui tellement simple de perdre espoir…

J'admire Dumbledore, oui après tout il a connu deux époques noires, celle de Grindewald puis celle de Voldemort, mais il n'a pas perdu espoir comme s'il croyait qu'on peut vaincre le mal, franchement comment ne pas perdre espoir, le mal existe depuis tellement de temps et même si nous gagnons contre Voldemort qui nous dit qu'un autre mage noir ne va pas apparaître ?

C'est une lutte sans fin, depuis la nuit des temps jusqu'à l'éternité, le bien et le mal s'affronteront, pour l'équilibre certains disent, et bien l'équilibre coûte cher, très cher.

Et toute la connaissance que j'ai ne nous sauvera pas c'est une question de force, de maîtrise, de ruse et de croyance ?

Car après tout, toutes ces personnes déjà mortes ne sont-elles pas mortes pour leurs croyances, leurs convictions en un monde meilleur ????

L'être humain est si complexe et vit dans un monde si beau et si cruel à la fois, certains espèrent un monde sans danger où seul l'amour et autres bons sentiments existent…

Quelle utopie pourtant j'y crois, à cette utopie, malgré moi peut être, mais c'est un peu ça l'espoir, non ?

Croire en quelque chose de beau afin de nous réconforter en ces temps sombres croire qu'après cela se sera fini on vivra tous heureux jusqu'à la fin, la fin de notre vie.

Pourtant nous savons tous au plus profond de nous que c'est impossible après la bataille plus rien ne sera pareil, tant de morts, d'enterrements et de deuils et de blessures à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires…

Si jamais nous survivons, autant physiquement et mentalement.

Mais je veux survivre, oui malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré et que je vais subir, je veux continuer de vivre, de découvrir, d'apprécier, d'aimer, d'admirer car il existe encore des belles choses sur terre, encore.

Merlin, donner moi la force de me battre demain, pour l'avenir, le mien et celui du monde entier.

Je m'arrête là, Ron vient d'arriver, cette nuit, notre dernière nuit avant…la fin et le commencement.

.oO§o§Oo.

Merci de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos critiques.

.oO§o§Oo.


End file.
